qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayang (playable)
The wayangs are a race of small supernatural humanoids who trace their ancestry to the Plane of Shadows. They are extremely gaunt, with pixielike stature and skin the color of deep shadow. Deeply spiritual, they follow a philosophy known as "The Dissolution," which teaches that in passing they may again merge into the shadow. They readily express their beliefs through ritual scarification and skin bleaching, marking their bodies with raised white dots in ornate spirals and geometric patterns. Shy and elusive, they live in small, interdependent tribes. Wayangs rarely associate with outsiders. Wayang Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Wisdom': Wayang are nimble and cagey, but their perception of the world is clouded by shadows. *'Wayang': Wayangs are humanoids with the wayang subtype. *'Small': Wayangs are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and to CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Slow Speed': Wayangs have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Darkvision': Wayangs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Light and Dark (Su)': Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. *'Lurker': Wayangs gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. *'Shadow Magic': Wayangs add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool that they cast. Wayangs with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''ghost sound, ''pass without trace, and ventriloquism. The caster level for these effects is equal to the wayang's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the wayang's Charisma modifier. *'Shadow Resistance': Wayangs get a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. *'Languages': Wayangs begin play speaking Common and Wayang. Wayangs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Abyssal, Aklo, Draconic, Goblin, Infernal, Nagaji, Samsaran, and Tengu. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial trait may be selected instead of existing wayang racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting this new option. *'Dissolution's Child:' Once per day, you may change your appearance to look as if you were little more than a 4-foot-tall area of shadow. Your physical form still exists and you are not incorporeal—only your appearance changes. This works like invisibility, except it only lasts 1 round per level (maximum 5 rounds). This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces shadow magic. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all wayangs who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. *'Bard:' Add one spell known from the wizard's illusion school spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. The spell is treated as being one level higher, unless it is also on the bard spell list. *'Oracle: '''Add one spell known from the wizard's illusion school spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. That spell is treated as one level higher unless it is also on the oracle spell list. *'Sorcerer:' Add +1/2 point of damage to any illusion spells of the shadow subschool cast by the sorcerer. *'Summoner: Add +1 skill rank to the summoner's eidolon. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetype is available to wayangs. Shadow Puppeteer (Bard) A shadow puppeteer invokes amazing and terrifying shadow puppet shows, producing supernatural effects by creating and manipulating shadow. A shadow puppeteer has the following class feature. '''Bardic Performance: A shadow puppeteer gains the following types of bardic performance. The character must be able to perform shadow puppetry in order to activate any of these abilities. Shadow puppetry uses Perform (act), and requires a light source. These abilities replace all levels of inspire courage and inspire competence. Shadow Servant (Sp): At 1st level, the puppeteer can create a shadow servant to perform simple tasks. The shadow servant is identical to an unseen servant (caster level equal to the shadow puppeteer's bard level), except it appears as a formless shadow. Shadow servant relies on visual components. Shadow Puppets (Sp): At 1st level, a shadow puppeteer can use bardic performance to create one quasi-real shadowy creature resembling a monster from the''summon monster I'' list. These shadowy creatures otherwise work like shadow conjuration, and targets interacting with them get a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your bard level + your Charisma bonus) to treat them as only 20% real. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, this ability acts like the next higher version of''summon monster'' (summon monster II ''at 4th level and so on). See Also *Wayang Feats *Wayang Equipment *Wayang Spells OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice '''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide.' © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Humanoids Category:Races